iMy Head's Jacked
by iGabriela
Summary: O que raios deu em mim? Como eu fui me deixar levar por aquela voz suave, que me incentivava a revelar meus sentimentos... eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Foi o maior erro da minha vida.


**iCarly Fanfics**** -**** iLost My Mind 2**

_Nome :** iMy Head's Jacked  
><strong>Shipper: **Seddie** _  
><em>Gênero:<strong> RomanceComédia  
><strong>Duração: **Shortfic.  
><strong>Classificação: **10 anos**.  
>Autora: <strong>Gabriela Nocera<strong> _  
><em>Sinopse:<strong>O que raios deu em mim? Como eu fui me deixar levar por aquela voz suave, que me incentivava a revelar meus sentimentos... eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Foi o maior erro da minha vida <strong>_

( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )

Minha cabeça está uma confusão só. Não consigo dormir direito, há dois dias. Motivo? Sam Puckett me beijou. Eu ainda estou chocado. Na hora eu não consegui corresponder ao beijo, só fiquei parado, sentindo seus lábios pressionados, aos meus. Idiota, Benson. Você devia ter aproveitado aquele momento, mas não... eu a deixei ir, sem ao menos dizer o que eu sinto. Bom... na verdade, nem eu sei direito o que sinto. Eu não vou negar, que apesar das constantes brigas, entre nós, eu sinto sua falta, quando ela não está por perto. E meu coração bate depressa sempre que ela chega, e principalmente quando se aproxima de mim.

É estranho, eu sei... afinal, estamos falando de Samantha Puckett, a garota com quem brigo e finjo odiar desde a 6ª série. Sim, finjo odiar. Eu nunca de fato à odiei, não mesmo. Só que... era mais fácil dizer que a odiava, do que dizer que gostava dela e levar o fora, ou uma perna quebrada.

Mas enfim... os anos se passaram, e aos poucos nossas brigas foram diminuindo... há alguns dias, a Sam mudou radicalmente, o modo como me tratava. Não brigava, nem me insultava... eu já estava sentindo falta dos seus apelidos. Carly também estranhou a atitude dela.

O pior é que tem 3 dias, que não a vejo. Estou ficando louco, sem noticias dela. Eu preciso muito falar com ela. Quero esclarecer tudo o que houve... e saber se talvez eu tenho chances com ela.

Talvez a Carly saiba onde Sam está e porque sumiu durante esses dias. Eu não contei à ela sobre o beijo, e provavelmente a Sam também não contou, caso contrário Carly já teria vindo, saber de tudo. Mas é melhor enfrentar a Carly e suas milhões de perguntas, do que ficar mais um minuto aqui, sem saber o que aconteceu com a Sam.  
>Respirei fundo, sai do meu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Bati duas vez no apartamento da frente, e abri a porta devagar, colocando a cabeça pra dentro. Avistei Carly, sentada perto do balcão.<p>

_'' Carly? '' _- Perguntei, abrindo mais a porta. Ela virou-se pra mim, séria.  
><em>'' Ah, oi Freddie! '' <em>- Disse com uma voz meio estranha. Parecia brava, indignada com algo. Respirei fundo e fui direto ao ponto.

_'' Olha, eu estou realmente preocupado com a Sam... _'' - Eu disse, me aproximando. - _'' Já faz 3 dias...'' - _Eu ia dizendo, mas fui interrompido por Carly.

_'' Que vocês dois se beijaram? '' _- Ela disse, nitidamente brava. Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Ótimo, ela já sabe. - _'' É... eu sei, eu vi com meus próprios olhos_.'' - Ela completou. Oh, não. Então não foi a Sam quem contou... ela mesmo viu. Cara, ela deve estar furiosa, por não termos contado à ela.  
><em>'' Carls... eu... se você sabia, porque não disse nada? ''<em>

_'' Eu queria saber qual dos dois ia me contar primeiro, ou se iam me esconder isso... de novo. '' _- Ela disse, com as mãos na cintura.  
><em>'' Olha Carly... me desculpe. Eu estou muito confuso, e preciso mesmo falar com a Sam. '' -<em> Falei, me sentando no sofá.

_'' Já tentou falar com ela? '' _- Perguntou Carly, sentando-se ao meu lado.  
><em>'' Na verdade, não. ''<em> - Falei, encarando-a. _'' Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer daqui pra frente. '' _  
><em>'' Olha, eu acho que vocês são um casal muito lindo. ''<em> - Falou minha amiga, com um grande sorriso.

_'' Acha mesmo? ''_ - Falei, sorrindo. Não esperava por essa...  
><em>'' Claro... quer dizer, é estranho, porque quem diria que isso ia acabar acontecendo de verdade um dia, mas eu acho isso incrível. ''<em> - Carly tinha seus olhos brilhando, ela realmente parece feliz com a idéia de Sam e eu sermos um casal. Ela passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, me dando um abraço carinhoso. - _'' Devia procurá-la logo, para conversar... '' _- Ela falou, me encarando.

_'' Você tem razão.. eu vou à casa dela agora mesmo e...'' _- Eu falei rapidamente, me levantando, mas Carly segurou meu braço.

_'' Freddie, ela não está em casa... eu já fui lá ontem e não tem ninguém. A mãe dela foi viajar pro México com o namorado dela, e só volta na semana que vem. '' _

_'' E... a Sam foi também? '' _

_'' Não... a Sam jamais iria viajar com a mãe e o namorado. E isso é o que me preocupa... se a Sam não está em casa, eu não sei onde ela pode estar. '' _

_'' Já tentou ligar no celular? '' _

_'' Já... só dá caixa postal, há 3 dias. - _Ela falou, com uma voz preocupada. Onde será que a Sam se meteu?

_'' Calma.. vamos pensar em alguma coisa. '' _- Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Carly tentava se lembrar de algum parente onde Sam costumava ficar, mas não se lembrava de ninguém. Foi quando uma idéia me surgiu em mente. Encarei Carly com um sorriso, dando a entender que já tinha a solução. - _'' Já sei... vamos rastrear o celular dela, pelo computador. '' _

_'' Como assim? Isso é possível? '' _- Ela perguntou, confusa.

_'' Claro... eu só preciso encontrar o aplicativo no computador e depois é só colcoar o número do celular dela e vamos conseguir rastrear. '' _- Eu disse, me sentando em frente ao computador de Carly. Enquanto procurava o tal aplicativo, sentia a respiração pesada de Carly no meu pescoço. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa. - _'' Consegui... agora, qual é mesmo o número da Sam? '' _- Perguntei.

_'' 88823910 '' _ Disse, conferindo seu Peraphone.

_'' Ok... hum... vamos ver... e pronto! '' _- Eu disse, clicando '' enter '' no aplicativo. - _'' Em um minuto, ele vai nos dar o local exato de onde a Sam está.''_

_'' Beleza... '' _- Ela sorriu. Ficamos em silêncio, por um minuto, esperando o computador localizar Sam. De repente, ouvimos um '' bip '', o aplicativo a tinha encontrado. -  
><em>'' Onde ela está? '' - <em>Perguntei Carly, já meio desesperada. Olhei para o monitor, incrédulo. Isso.. é sério?

_'' Hospital Mental ? '' - _Respondi, mas minha voz soou mais como uma pergunta. Como...assim?  
><em>'' O que? '' - <em>Ela perguntou, confusa. Chegou mais perto do monitor e para ler o nome do local. -_ '' Troubled Waters, hospital mental? '' _

_'' O que a Sam está fazendo lá? '' _

_'' Eu... não sei. Talvez o aplicativo esteja errado. '' _- Ela disse. Olhei para ela, séria.

_'' O aplicativo, não erra, não é? '' _- Ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

_'' Não. '' _- Respondi - _'' Mas que droga ela está fazendo lá? Visitando um parente? '' _

_'' Se a Sam fosse visitar algum parente, seria na prisão, e não no hospício .''_ - Ela falou, cruzando os braços. O silêncio retornou na sala. Ficamos apenas olhando para o monitor. Ouvimos um barulho na porta, Carly e eu viramos, era Gibby.

_'' E aí? '' _

_'' Hey Gibby! '' _- Carly e eu falamos unissonos.

_'' O que estão fazendo? '' _- Perguntou, Gibby.

_'' Nós vamos ao hospital mental. '' - _Respondeu Carly.

_'' Isso! ''_ - Gibby comemorou... Carly e eu nos encaramos por um momento. Ai... o Gibby não é normal.

_'' Bom... então é melhor irmos logo.'' _- Eu disse, me levantando.

_'' Ok.. eu só vou pegar um casaco. ''_ - Carly falou, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Gibby e eu sentamos no sofá, para esperar Carly.

( Sentimentos de Carly Shay )

Eu estou pasma. Não sei se é pelo fato de que há 3 dias, Sam agarrou o Freddie lá na escola, e o beijou... ou se é porque agora ela se internou no hospício. Mas o que ela está fazendo lá? Visitando alguém? Não... eu duvido muito... ela odeio pessoas.

Freddie, Gibby e eu acabamos de descer do táxi. Só por fora, o lugar já é grande. Imagina lá dentro. Não quero nem ver, a quantidade de aberrações que tem aí.

Entramos calmante, analizando o local. Era tudo bem organizado, pessoas uniformizadas, provavelmente enfermeiros. Várias mesas com grupos de homens e mulheres, de faixa etária diferente.

_'' Ali.. vamos falar com a recepcionista. '' _- Falei, caminhando em direção a um balcão. Freddie e Gibby assentiram e vieram atrás de mim. - _'' Ahn.. boa tarde senhora... gostaríamos de falar com Sam Puckett. '' _- Disse, educadamente. A mulher me lançou um olhar sério.

_'' A Srta. Puckett, não quer receber visitas. ''_ - Ela falou.

_'' Mas.. somos amigos, dela. Viemos levá-la embora. ''_ - Falei. A mulher fechou o livro em suas mãos, com certa força. Gibby, Freddie e eu nos entreolhamos, assustados.  
><em>'' A Srta Puckett, só pode sair daqui, se o responsável por ela vier buscá-la. '' <em>

_'' Oh...então pelo menos podemos vê-la? '' _- Questinei mais uma vez.

_'' Ô garota, você não ouviu não? A Srta Puckett deu ordens de que não queria receber visitas. Então vão embora.'' - _ Ela falou, levantando-se da cadeira.

_'' Tá bom... não precisava ser grossa! '' _- Eu disse. Ela me encarou furiosa.

_'' Quer que eu chame a segurança? '' _

_'' Não! Não precisa... '' - _Falou Freddie, me puxando pelo braço. Nos afastamos da recepcionista mal-humorada.

_'' E agora? O que vamos fazer? '' _

_'' Eu já sei... Gibby, tenta distrair a mulher, enquanto vamos encontrar a Sam. '' _- Disse, Freddie decidido.

_'' Deixa comigo. '' _- Ele disse. Ficamos olhando Gibby que respirava fundo, se preparando e depois ele simplesmente correu e se jogou por cima do balcão, gritando histéricamente.

_'' Meu Deus... você está bem? '' _- Ouvi a mulher falar, enquanto tentava ajudar Gibby a se levantar. Mas nosso amigo, era esperto e a puxou com força, fazendo a mulher cair. Freddie e eu, aproveitamos e corremos para dentro do hospital, procurar minha amiga.

_'' Freddie... você vai por ali, e eu vou por aqui. Ok? '' _- Eu disse, fazendo sinal para que ele fosse pra direta e eu para a esquerda.  
><em>'' Tudo bem...se encontrá-la primeiro, me manda uma mensagem. ''<em> - Ele falou. Assenti com a cabeça e em seguida, cada um foi para um lado.

Os corredores aqui, eram até bem alegres. Nada de anormal, por enquanto. Vasos de plantas, quadros espalhados nas paredes, várias bancos. Há alguns idosos também, mas são poucos. Virei o corredor á direta, e vi uma moça toda de branco, saindo de um dos quartos.

_'' Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só chamar Srta. Puckett ''_ - Ela falou, enquanto fechava a porta. Me escondi atrás de um dos vasos e esperei a enfermeira se afastar. Era ali... o quarto da Sam. Me aproximei devagar, colocando a mão na maçaneta, delicadamente girando-a em seguida. Abri um pedacinho da porta e vi que Sam estava com um pincel na mão... pintando? A Sam pintando um quadro? É... acho que ela pirou mesmo. Entrei rapidamente antes que alguém me visse do lado de fora, e me expulsasse daqui.

_'' Saaam... '' _- Falei, alto. Ela virou-se, me encarando com os olhos arregalados.

_'' Ca...Carly? '' - _Falou, nervosa.

_'' O que está fazendo fazendo nessa instituição mental? '' _- Perguntei. Ela parece estranha... meio perdida... tinha um leve sorriso. Aquilo estava estranho.

_'' Pintando dedos... ''_ - Ela disse, rapidamente, enquanto tirava sua tela de cima do cavalete e virava-o pra mim, para mostrar-me. Até aí, nada surpreendente, sempre soube que a Sam pintava e desenhava muito bem... mas porque dedos? - _'' O que achou? '' _- Perguntou, olhando para o quadro em suas mãos. Simplesmente não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer.

Ficamos em silêncio, Sam voltou sua atenção ao quadro que pintava. Eu esperava que ela me desse algumas respostas, mas não, ela age como se eu nem estivesse aqui. Bufei, impaciente. Argh... já chega.

_'' Sam! Porque você veio pra cá? ''_ - Falei bem alto, para que ela ouvisse e eu não precisasse repetir. Ela me encarou e bufou, parecia se render.

_'' Minha cabeça está uma bagunça.''_ - Ela disse, no mesmo tom de voz alto, que eu usei. - _'' Estou maluca ''_ - Ela completou brava, balançando suas mãos no ar.

_'' Tem certeza de que você está louca? Não seria para fugir de algo? '' _- Eu disse, jogando-lhe uma indireta, bem direta. Ela parou e ficou calada... me fitou, timidamente e começou a se aproximar de mim...colocou a cabeça perto do meu ombro.

_'' Você sabe? '' _- Ela perguntou, inocente com a voz baixa.

_'' O que? Que você beijou o Freddie? ''_ - Perguntei, como se fosse óbvio. Ela se afastou, com os olhos arregalados.

_'' Não...shiiiii...cala a boca. ''_ - Ela falou, tapando os ouvidos.

_'' Eu acho isso incrivel...'' _- Disse, tentando acalmá-la.

_'' Não, não... '' _- ela repetia..

_'' Eu acho isso legal! ''_ - Insisti.

_'' Não...não, não, não, não... '' _- Ela negava, enquanto corria pelo quarto, com as mãos grudadas nos ouvidos. Argh... até quando ela negar o óbvio? Ela correu e se jogou na cama, colocando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

_'' Sam... Sam... fica calma. Relaxa...'' _- Tranquilizava minha amiga. Me sentei na cama, passando a mão em seus cachos loiros, tentando acalmá-la. - _'' Sam, amiga.. você não devia ter vindo pra cá. Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não? E você sabe que não está louca. '' _- Eu falei.

_'' Estou sim... ''_

_'' Não, você não está. Só porque você gosta do Freddie, não quer dizer que tenha pirado. '' _- Disse. Ela grunhiu embaixo do travesseiro.

_'' Quer dizer sim... é o Freddie, Carls... isso está errado. '' _- Ela falou, com a voz abafada.

_'' O que tem de errado em estar apaixonada? '' O Freddie é um cara incrível... e vocês ficam lindos juntos. '' _- Eu disse alto.

_'' Não Carly, eu não estou apaixonada por ele... eu...odeio ele. Sempre foi assim. ''_ - Ela falou, sentando-se na cama, colocando o travesseiro em cima de suas pernas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Nossa... eu não imaginei que ela ficaria tão envergonha com isso. Logo ela que é sempre tão decidida.

_'' Odeia ele? Ai ... até parece! Bom saber que é assim que funcionam as coisas... dá próxima vez que eu ver alguém que eu odeio, a primeira coisa que farei, é agarrá-lo e beijá-lo, para mostrar todo meu ódio por ele. ''_- Eu disse, irônica. Péssima idéia. Sam me fitou, séria e completamente vermelha.

_'' Sem gracinha, Shay '' _

_'' Sam... eu vi como você olhava pra ele, naquela noite. Você gosta dele. Anda... admita. Não é algo tão dificil...'' _- Falei, colocando a mão em seu ombro, tentando apoiá-la. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Sam me encarava, parecia tão envergonha e suas bochechas vermelhas. Ergui as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela se manifestasse, mas não. Decidi que já estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa. - _'' Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! ''_- Cantarolei, e ela me encarou, séria. Seu olhar suplicava para que eu parasse, mas eu não o faria. Não enquanto ela não admitisse a verdade. Então resolvi continuar. _'' Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! '' _- Comecei a aumentar o tom de voz e a subir nos móveis do quarto... '' _SAM AMA O FREDDIE! SAM AMA O FREDDIE! '' -_ Eu berrei o mais alto que pude, naquele momento. Mas Sam me agarrou por trás, segurando meus braços e tapando minha boca, me impedindo de falar.

_'' Será que dá pra calar a boca? '' _- Ela esbravejou, ainda me segurando com força. Comecei a lamber a mão dela, pra ver se ela soltava. De repente ouvi a porta se abrir e Freddie entrar. - _'' Lamber a minha mão, não fará com que eu te solte. '' _- Ela disse, tentando não encarar nosso amigo. Freddie veio até nós, e agarrou os pulsos de Sam, fazendo-a me soltar. Eu sai de perto de Sam, e olhei para eles.

_'' Ahn... Carly, será que... '' _- Ele falou, fazendo sinal para que eu saisse do quarto.

_'' Claro... '' _- Respondi. Encarei Sam mais uma vez antes de deixar o quarto. Sai de lá, indo atrás do Gibby. Espero que não tenha lhe acontecido nada.

( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )

A definição que eu usaria para descrever o que sinto é CONFUSA! Isso mesmo... minha cabeça está bagunçada. Milhões de sentimentos, perguntas e situações, martelam em minha mente, nesse exato momento. Porque? Simplesmente porque eu beijei Freddie Benson. O que raios deu em mim? Como eu fui me deixar levar por aquela voz suave, que me incentivava a revelar meus sentimentos... eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Foi o maior erro da minha vida. Como eu posso gostar de uma pessoa que por anos eu afirmava odiar? Isso não é certo. E o pior é que a Carly sabe... e não vai me deixar em paz, até me fazer admitir o que eu quero tentei esconder por anos e anos.

_'' O que tem de errado em estar apaixonada? '' O Freddie é um cara incrível... e vocês ficam lindos juntos. '' _- Ela disse, com um sorriso. Estar apaixonada...porque isso fez meu coração acelerar repentinamente? Será que... NÃO!

_'' Não Carly, eu não estou apaixonada por ele... eu...odeio ele. Sempre foi assim. ''_ - Eu disse, me sentando na cama. Nesse momento, achei interessante encarar meus pés, já que minhas bochechas estavam quentes e muito provavelmente vermelhas. Seria mais fácil do que olhar para minha amiga, e ela descobrir o que está meio óbvio, apesar de eu tentar negar. Eu sei que gosto dele... e muito. Mas não quero que ele saiba disso. É Samantha, você devia ter pensado nisso, antes de beijá-lo.

_'' Odeia ele? Ai ... até parece! Bom saber que é assim que funcionam as coisas... dá próxima vez que eu ver alguém que eu odeio, a primeira coisa que farei, é agarrá-lo e beijá-lo, para mostrar todo meu ódio por ele. ''_- Ela falou. Sua voz soou sarcástica. E seu sorriso não poderia ser mais irônico. Meu rosto esquentou ainda mais em questão de segundos. Encarei minha amiga, o mais séria possivel.

_'' Sem gracinha, Shay '' _

_'' Sam... eu vi como você olhava pra ele, naquela noite. Você gosta dele. Anda... admita. Não é algo tão dificil...'' _- Sua voz soou calma e confortante. Sua mão parou em meu ombro. Carly sempre me apoiaria, não importa a situação. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu queria dizer o que sinto... mas me falta coragem. Eu sei, é estranho vindo de mim... a corajosa Sam Puckett, não tem coragem de admitir seus sentimentos. Carly me encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, parecia quase impaciente esperando por uma resposta minha. Mas a voz não saía. Continuei calada. Ela me fitou por um momento, antes de abrir a boca. - _'' Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! ''_- Cantarolou minha amiga. Encarei-a séria, suplicando em silêncio para que ela não fizesse isso. Eu não estou preparada. Mas... ela é Carly Shay.. não aceita um não como resposta e agora, não seria diferente. - _'' Sam ama o Freddie! Sam ama o Freddie! '' -_ Ela continuou, com a voz mais alta. Outra vez, ela me encarou, esperando uma não fiz nem falei nada. - '' _SAM AMA O FREDDIE! SAM AMA O FREDDIE! '' - Ela começou a berrar, pulando nos móveis do quarto_. Rapidamente a puxei agarrando seus braços e colocando minha mão na boca grande e escandalosa dela, fazendo-a se calar.

_'' Será que dá pra calar a boca? '' _- Disse, alto e brava. - A porta se abriu de repente e a figura de um belo moreno de cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, encheram meus olhos e fizeram meu coração saltar forte e rápido. Senti Carly lambendo minha mão, na tentativa de se soltar. - _'' Lamber a minha mão, não fará com que eu te solte. '' _- Tentei ser natural e não encarar Freddie. Mas é óbvio que ele tinha que salvar sua preciosa Carly.

Ele segurou meus pulsos, me fazendo soltar Carly, que na hora, foi para longe de mim.

_'' Ahn... Carly, será que... '' _- Ele disse de forma doce, para que minha amiga se retirasse do quarto. Não Carly, por favor.. não vá embora... não me deixa aqui...

_'' Claro... '' _- Tarde demais... ela já estava saindo. Me encarou rapidamente e fechou a porta, me deixando sozinha com Freddie e um clima tenso.  
><em>'' Oi...''<em> - Ele falou baixinho.

_'' Vá embora. '' _- Disse ríspida, enquanto me sentava na cama, e enchia minha boca de comida, para não ter que falar.

_'' Podemos falar sobre o beijo? '' _- Ele disse, direto. Quase engasguei, com o susto. Senti meu corpo congelar.

_'' Não... '' _- Sussurrei, nervosa. Cara... eu não estou pronta pra isso. Senti ele se aproximar de mim.

_'' Saam...'' _- Ele me chamou, com a voz mais alta. Senti seus olhos sobre mim. Ergui a cabeça, encarando-o com raiva... ele se afastou, com medo.

_'' Tudo bem... ''_ - Ele disse, com as mãos pra frente, tentando se proteger... o silêncio retornou... mas não por muito tempo. Minha cabeça fitava o prato que eu tinha em mãos. Não sabia como olhar pra ele... isso seria muito estranho. Ouvi sua respiração pesada de repente. _'' Porque? '' _- Perguntou, com um tom triste em sua voz.

_'' Porque o que? ''_ - Perguntei com a voz alta. Levantando dali e indo do outro lado da cama, perto do meu quadro. Ele me seguiu com o olhar, enquanto eu caminhava pelo quarto.

_'' Porque não diz algo? '' - _Ele parecia triste.

_'' Eu te odeio! '' _- Falei, sem pensar. Foi a primeira frase que me veio a mente. Argh... Sam, você o beija e depois diz que o odeia? Qual o meu problema?

_'' Então porque me beijou? '' _- Ele perguntou chocado. Parecia não acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_'' Eu gosto de você...'' _- Disse, num sussurro, mas ele ouviu.

_'' Então... você me odeia... e gosta de mim? '' _- Ele questionou, nitidamente confuso. Não posso culpá-lo. Nem eu mesmo sei mais o que sentir. Encarei meus pés por um momento. Não tenho coragem de olhar aqueles olhos castanhos que eu tanto amo.

_'' Agora você viu o porque eu preciso ficar aqui? '' _- Falei, como se fosse óbvio.

_'' Sam... isso não é motivo para se internar no hospício. _'' - Ele falou, calmo.

_'' Pra mim é... eu não posso gostar de você! '' _- Eu disse. Freddie ficou sério. Seus olhos demonstravam...decepção? Porque?

_'' Porque não? Eu também...gosto de você. '' _- Ele falou, sem jeito.

_'' Não... isso é errado. A gente se odeia... é assim que tem que ser. Você gosta da Carly... e me odeia. ''_ - Disse, tentando explicar, algo que nem eu entendia. Não sei porque estou falando tamanha besteira. Eu não quero que ele me odeie. Não quero que ele goste da Carly. Arrrgh... coração idiota.

_'' Eu não gosto da Carly. Eu gosto de você. ''_

_'' Você está falando isso pra me fazer sair daqui. Mas eu não vou. Vá embora. '' _- Eu falei brava. Ele me olhava confuso. Cara... que droga eu estou fazendo? Expulsando a pessoa que eu amo da minha vida? Não Sam... ele não gosta de você. Ele só está aqui, porque com certeza a Carly pediu.

_'' Mas... Sam... eu... '' _- Ele ia dizendo mais fomos interrompidos por Carly que entrou no quarto, com tudo.

_'' Estão.. atrás... de mim...Já... pegaram... o Gibby. '' _- Ela estava muito ofegante. Suas mãos estavam no joelhos, enquanto ela descansava. O Gibby está aqui também?

_'' Ali... ela entrou naquele quarto, vamos! '' _- Ouvi uma voz masculina, no corredor. Carly arregalou o olhos e de repente, alguns homens da segurança, adentraram o quarto. - _'' Ei... você não devia estar aqui. '' _- Disse um deles, a segurando pelo braço.

_'' Eu ... só... vim ver minha amiga. ''_ - Disse Carly, com a voz tremula.

_'' A Srta. Puckett não quer receber visitas ''_ - Disse o homem. Eles viram que Freddie também estava ali. - _'' O que está fazendo aqui, rapazinho? '' _- O cara se aproximou dele.

_'' Eu.. estou falando com a Sam.. e é muito importante...''_ - Freddie dizia nervoso.

_'' Sam...diz á eles que somos seus amigos... e você quer que a gente fique. '' _- Pediu Carly. Ah.. sinto muito Carls.

_'' Seguranças... podem levá-los. '' _

_'' O QUE? '' _- Berraram Freddie e Carly unissonos.

_'' Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Desculpem.'' -_ Eu disse.

_'' Mas.. Sam... não terminamos de conversar ainda... '' _- Ele falou, tentando se soltar das mãos do segurança.

_'' Terminamos sim Freddie... ''_ - Falei. Senti um enorme aperto no coração, enquanto via Carly e Freddie, sendo escoltados para fora do meu quarto. O que estou fazendo? Deixando o Freddie ir... sem mim? Estou fazendo a coisa certa? Não sei se devo dar uma chance pra nós dois...

( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )

Sam! Ah... porque você tem que ser tão teimosa. Tão difícil de lidar? Porque eu tenho que gostar tanto de você? É triste dizer isso, mas... era muito mais fácil quando nos xingávamos e afirmávamos nos odiar. Quando você vai entender que eu não amo mais a Carly? Achei que isso tinha ficado bem óbvio, quando terminei meu namoro com ela. Mas não... você ainda acha que eu a amo.

_'' Eu não gosto da Carly. Eu gosto de você. ''_ - Eu disse, sendo o mais sincero possível.

_'' Você está falando isso pra me fazer sair daqui. Mas eu não vou. Vá embora. '' _- Ela disse, com raiva. Eu tentava entender o jeito dela, mas é impossível. Como ela pode ser tão cabeça dura assim?

_'' Mas... Sam... eu... '' _- Ia me defender, mas a porta se abriu de repente me interrompendo. Carly entrou no quarto, ofegante. abaixou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, cansada. E mais essa agora... o que será que houve? Ela tomou fôlego...antes de começar a falar.

_'' Estão.. atrás... de mim...Já... pegaram... o Gibby. '' _- Sua voz falhava um pouco. Ouvi passos no corredor...

_'' Ali... ela entrou naquele quarto, vamos! '' _- Escutei a voz de um homem, no corredor. Carly se assustou, ao ver alguns seguranças entrando no quarto. - _'' Ei... você não devia estar aqui. '' _- Falou, agarrando o braço de Carly.

_'' Eu ... só... vim ver minha amiga. ''_

_'' A Srta. Puckett não quer receber visitas ''_ - Falou o homem. Senti os olhos deles, voltarem pra mim. Droga! - _'' O que está fazendo aqui, rapazinho? '' _- O cara se aproximou de mim. E agora?

_'' Eu.. estou falando com a Sam.. e é muito importante...''_ - Respondi, tentando em vão, não demonstrar medo.

_'' Sam...diz á eles que somos seus amigos... e você quer que a gente fique. '' _- Pediu Carly. Sam nos encarou brevemente e suspirou.

_'' Seguranças... podem levá-los. '' _- Ela falou. Sua voz soou decidida, mas seus olhos pareciam em duvida. Ela parecia não querer que fossemos... mas porque não impediu os seguranças?

_'' O QUE? '' _- Carly e eu gritamos juntos.

_'' Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Desculpem.'' -_ Disse a loira.

_'' Mas.. Sam... não terminamos de conversar ainda... '' _- Falei, enquanto tentava em vão me soltar daqueles brutamontes.

_'' Terminamos sim Freddie... ''_ - Ela falou com voz fria. Os seguranças não pensaram duas vezes, antes de empurrar Carly e eu para fora do quarto de Sam.

Os seguranças me guiavam para fora do hospital, apenas segurando meus braços, mas sem apertar. Eu me sentia tão triste, que nem tentei voltar ao quarto de Sam. Apenas segui meu caminho para fora daquele lugar. Eu precisava pensar. Mas óbvio que Carly não aceitou isso e começou a se debater.

_'' Me solta! '' _- Ela berrou, mas não adiantou nada. -_ '' Eu sou a futura vice presidente dos Estados Unidos. '' _- Ela berrou de repente. Que história é essa? Me virei para encará-la, confuso. - _'' É sério... um cara que é vidente, disse isso. '' _- Ela falou. Hump... ela acreditou num cara que está no hospício? A Carly só pode estar ficando louca... mas também, o que esperar de alguém que acredita no pé-grande.

_'' Sei... '' _- Disse, irônico. Continuei andando, até estar na rua. Gibby nos esperava do lado de fora. - _'' Hey Gibby ! ''_ - Falei, desanimado.

_'' E aí cara? Encontrou a Sam? ''_ - Perguntou.

_'' Sim... e ela acha que está louca por gostar de mim... e pensa que eu gosto da Carly.''_ - Disse.

_'' Cara... isso é mau. E agora? O que vai fazer? ''_

_'' Voltar amanhã, e tentar tirá-la daqui. ''_

_'' E como vamos fazer isso? ''_ - Perguntou Carly.

_'' Não sei... mas temos que fazer a mãe dela tirá-la daqui. ''_

_'' Impossível Freddie... a mãe dela está no México.. e só volta a semana que vem. '' _- Falou Carly, triste.

_'' Precisamos fazer a Sam sair daí. ''_

_'' E se alguém fingisse ser a mãe da Sam? ''_ - Sugeriu Gibby. Wow! Ele realmente teve uma boa idéia? Isso é raro.

_'' Boa Gibby! Isso seria ótimo! ''_ - Falei, sorrindo.

_'' É... mas quem? '' - _Questionou Carly.

_'' Não sei... mas vamos pensar em alguma coisa. '' - _Disse por fim, sério.

Caminhamos de volta ao Bushwell, em silêncio. Em minha mente, minha conversa com a Sam, se repetia várias vezes. Eu não sei direito o que fazer, mas eu preciso que ela saiba o que sinto. Eu vou dar um jeito de tirá-la de lá. E acho que já sei, quem pode me ajudar com isso.

_- No dia seguinte - _

( Sentimentos de Carly Shay )

Estou esperando o Freddie há mais de meia hora. Arrrgh... onde ele se meteu? Eu preciso dele aqui, para convencer o Spencer a nos ajudar com a Sam, lá no hospital.

Ainda não consigo acreditar que a Sam se internou naquele lugar pra loucos. E o pior... ela deixou que os seguranças nos expulsasse. Ah, mas ela vai me ouvir...

Pelo menos uma coisa boa me aconteceu. Segundo um tal de Caleb, que é vidente... eu serei vice presidente dos Estados Unidos um dia. Dá pra imaginar isso? Seria incrível... eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer.

_'' Hey Carls! ''_ - Ouvi uma voz grossa e muito conhecida. Freddie. - _'' Desculpe o atraso. Minha mãe começou com um interrogatório estranho. Disse que eu estava estranho esses dias. '' _- Ele se explicou.

_'' Ah... sem problemas. '' _

_'' E aí? Coseguiu as roupas e a peruca? _

_'' Claro... eu tenho uma chave extra, da casa da Sam... então as roupas foram, fáceis de conseguir. '' - _Eu disse, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso triste.

_'' O que foi? '' _

_'' Nada... é só... porque é tudo tão complicado? '' - _Perguntou Freddie._ - '' Quer dizer... ela nos expulsou... e não acredita em mim. O que eu devo fazer? '' _

_'' Talvez devesse provar à ela. '' _- Eu disse. _'' Sabe... fazer algo que mostre que você gosta dela... assim como ela demonstrou. ''_ - Ele encarou pensativo, mas logo sorriu.

_'' Hum... entendi. Acho que já sei o que fazer. '' - _Seu sorriso agora, era um pouco malicioso. Eu não sei o que ele pretende... mas eu espero que dê certo.

_'' Então maninha... Freddward... queriam falar comigo? Sobre o que? ''_ - Perguntou, meu irmão, enquanto caminhava pela sala, sentando no sofá.

_'' Sim... olha, nós queremos que você nos ajude a tirar a Sam de um lugar. '' _- Expliquei, calmamente.

_'' Da prisão? O que ela aprontou dessa vez? '' _- Perguntou meu irmão.

_'' Não... não é da prisão... é do... hospício. ''_ - Disse Freddie, pausadamente. Spencer estreitou os olhos, confuso.

_'' Sam? Na prisão? Porque? ''_

_'' Bom... não sabemos... mas provavelmente possa ser pelo amasso que ela deu no Freddie, lá na escola. '' -_ Eu disse, rindo. Freddie nos encarou sério.

_'' Aí... foi só um beijo, ok? E pára de rir... não é engraçado. ''_ - Ele falou. Não estava bravo, só envergonhado.

_'' Uiii... a Sam te beijou? Finalmente alguém de atitude nesse relacionamento, heim. '' _- Ele falou, dando um soquinho no braço de Freddie.

_'' Já chega! Vai nos ajudar ou não? '' _- Ele perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

_'' E o que eu tenho que fazer? ''_

_'' Simples. É só você fingir que é a mãe dela, e assinar uns papéis, pra ela poder sair de lá. '' _- Eu disse à ele.

_'' Ahn... Carly.. talvez não tenha percebido... mas, eu sou homem. ''_

_'' Eu sei... mas com essas roupas que eu peguei da mãe da Sam... e essa peruca aqui, ninguém vai percebver que você é homem. '' _- Falei, sorrindo.

_'' E tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? '' _

_'' Claro... é só não chamar a atenção de ninguém por lá. '' _

_'' Beleza... '' _

_'' Ótimo... então vá se trocar... para irmos. '' _

_'' Tá... '' _- Concordou Spencer, pegando as roupas e a peruca, e entrando em seu quarto. Aii... eu espero que isso dê certo. E que a Sam pare de achar que está louca... isso é ridiculo.

( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )

Aqui estou... mais uma dia no ''_Troubled Waters ''. _Por enquanto está tudo calmo. Estou aqui sentada na mesa, fazendo companhia ao Caleb, um dos pacientes, que pensa ser vidente e acha que veio do futuro. É incrível a imaginação desse cara. Mas pelo menos, ele é legal... e desenha muito bem. Está sempre falando sobre super-heróis e sobre como ele _'' lamenta pela humanidade ''. _Hump... eu é que lamento por ele estar aqui. Sabe.. ele parece ser um cara muito inteligente... desses nerds sabe. Fala sobre física quase todo o tempo. É triste que uma pessoa assim, acabe passando o resto de sua vida, num lugar deprimente e esquecido por todos como esse.

Caleb começou a rir descontraladamente, olhando pra TV desligada. Não sei o que deu nele.

_'' É tao...engraçado. '' _- Ele disse, rindo. Arrgh...

_'' Caleb... ''_

_'' O que? '' _- Perguntou, ainda rindo. Que bobo.

_'' A TV não está ligada. '' _- Eu disse à ele. Ele parou de rir, e olhou para a TV. Caleb ficou sério em questão de segundos, seus arregalados. De repente o Caleb surtou geral e saiu gritando feito louco por aí. Fiquei apenas encarando, confusa.

_'' Hey Sam! '' _- Ouvi a voz da minha amiga, de repente. Pulei da cadeira, com o susto que levei. Percebi que Freddie estava com ela. Ele estava sério e olhava pra trás o tempo todo

_'' O que fazem aqui? Já disse que quero ficar sozinha. '' _- Falei, ríspida.

_'' Nós viemos tirar você daqui, Sam. ''_ - Falou Carly, animadamente.

_'' Mas eu já disse que não quero. Além disso, minha mãe foi pro México, só volta semana que vem. '' _- Carly e Freddie se encararam por um segundo, com sorrisos maliciosos. Ai... não! O que eles estão tramando?

_'' Nós sabemos... mas temos um jeito de você sair daqui, sem precisar da sua mãe... de verdade. '' _- Ele falou, calmamente. Hum... eu não estou gostando disso.

_'' Ah é? E como? '' _ - Perguntei.

_'' Assim... '' _- Disse Freddie, caminhando até a entrada e olhando além da porta, lá fora. -_ '' Por aqui, Sra. Puckett '' _- Ele chamou, me fazendo olhar curiosa para a porta. A cena que se seguiu, foi de morrer de tanto rir. Spencer apareceu vestido com as roupas da minha mãe, uma bolsa, e uma peruca loira. Ele se aproximou.

_'' Olá Sam! '' _- Ele falou, com um sorriso irônico.

_'' Oi mãe... ''_ - Soltei, tentando segurar a risada ao máximo. -_ '' O que está fazendo assim, Spencer? '' _- Perguntei baixinho.

_'' Eles disseram que queriam tirar você daqui, mas precisavam de uma mãe... então, aqui estou eu. '' _- Ele falou, dando uma voltinha.

_'' Eu já disse que vou ficar aqui... eu estou louca. E aqui é o meu lugar. '' _- Eu disse, séria.

_'' Sam.. você não está louca...'' _- Falou Carly, com uma voz triste.

_'' Estou sim... agora, vão embora. Eu já disse que não quero vocês aqui.'' _- Eu menti... de novo. Eu sabia que não estava louca de verdade. E não queria que eles fossem embora, mas não estou pronta para ouvir um '' não '' do Freddie. Senti alguém atrás de mim... me virei, era Caleb. - _'' Hey Caleb... porque saiu correndo? '' _

_'' Por nada... só pra chamar a atenção das pessoas. '' _- Ele falou, com um sorriso estranho. Ele caminhou até Spencer e o encarou. - _'' E você quem é? '' _

_'' Ah.. eu sou a... mãe da... Sam. ''_ - Ele disse, nervoso. Caleb o encarou desconfiado.

_'' Você está mentindo. ''_ - Ele disse, convicto. Spencer arregalou os olhos, sabendo que já foi pego, na sua fantasia patética de mamãe Puckett. -_ '' Você não é a mãe da Samantha. Você é um homem. '' _

_'' O que? Não sou não... '' _

_'' Ah é? - _Ele falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. _- '' Então explique essa peruca aqui. '' - _Ele falou, arrancando a peruca loira, na cabeça de Spencer. Todos ficaram paralizados. Spencer tentou pegar a peruca de volta, mas Caleb não deixava.

_'' Devolve meu cabelo, agora '' _- Gritou o Shay mais velho.

_'' Não... você não pode se passar por outra pessoa. '' _

_'' Me dá isso agora... ou então eu..._

_'' Então o que? Vai fazer o que? '' _- Caleb disse, num tom provocativo. Spencer o encarou maliciosamente e chutou-lhe a perna, fazendo o corpo de Caleb estremecer e cair no chão, enquanto Caleb gritava. Spencer arrancou a peruca de suas mãos e começou a correr. Caleb foi atrás dele, gritando.

_'' Spencer! Volta aqui.. '' - _Berrei, mas Carly me impediu de gritar mais.

_'' Fica quieta, senão descobrem a gente. '' _- Falou minha amiga.

_'' É sério... eu vou pro meu quarto. Voltem pra casa...'' - _Eu implorei, mas eles não iam fazer o que eu queria.

_'' Sam... pela ultima vez, você não está louca! ''_

_'' Estou sim, Carls. ''_ - Eu insisti. Percebi que Freddie estava tenso, pensativo.

'' Não... você está confusa... ou envergonhada. '' - Disse Carly.

_'' Confusa? Envergonhada? Com o que? ''_ - Perguntei, tentando fingir que esqueci.

_'' Por gostar do Freddie, ué. ''_

_'' Quem disse que eu gosto dele? Eu não gosto dele. '' _- Falei, olhando pra ele. Freddie me encarou, seu olhar era diferente, decidido.

_'' O que? Você não gosta de mim? '' -_ Ele perguntou. Respirei fundo, antes de responder-lhe

_'' Não... ''- _Eu falei, com uma voz baixa. Vi Freddie caminhar em minha direção_...'' Eu te odeio '' _- Completei, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa para dizer, senti suas mãos me agarrarem na cintura, me puxando para perto de seu corpo. Meus lábios se encontraram com os seus... pela terceira vez. Minhas mãos automaticamente subiram para seus ombros. Um beijo calmo, carinhoso e cheio de amor. Wow... dessa vez, Freddie me surpreendeu. Quem diria que o nerd tomou uma atitude.

_'' Owwwwn... ''_ - Ouvi Carly, com uma voz fina. Paramos o beijo devagar. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados por alguns instantes. Sua respiração quente, batia no meu rosto, me provocando arrepios.

_'' Ainda me odeia ? ''_ - Sua voz ecoou suave e doce, próxima do meu ouvido. Sorri envergonhada, enquanto abria os olhos lentamente, encontrando automaticamente aqueles belos olhos castanhos.

_'' Não... ''_ - Sussurrei de volta. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto, que me hipnotiza.

_'' Nós podemos ir, agora? '' _- Ele perguntou, segurando minhas mãos.

_'' Claro... '' - _Concordei.

Ouvimos gritos se aproximando e uma correria. Olhei pra trás e avistei, Spencer, Caleb e 2 seguranças correndo, um atrás do outro. Hum... isso não vai prestar.

_'' Acho... que .. eles... nos...descobriram. ''_ - Spencer disse, ofegante.

_'' Ah... você acha? ''_ - Perguntei, irônica.

_'' Coloca logo a peruca, Spencer. ''_ - Ordenou Carly. Spencer colocou a peruca, de um jeito engraçado. Estava toda torta e parte do cabelo castanho dele, aparecia.

_'' Vamos! '' _- Disse Freddie, me puxando pela mão. Carly e Spencer nos seguira até a porta. Já íamos saindo, quando nos deparamos com a recepcionista parada no meio da porta. DROGA!

_'' Aonde pensam que vão? '' _- Ela perguntou, brava.

_'' Ah... pra casa. Nós já vamos indo. '' _- Disse Carly, com a voz trêmula.

_'' A Srta. Puckett não vai há lugar nenhum. ''_ - Ela disse, me puxando pelo braço.

_'' Mas... eu já estou bem.. Não preciso ficar aqui. ''_ - Eu expliquei.

_'' Sinto muito. Você se internou aqui, e sua mãe concordou... então só Sra. Puckett verdadeira, poderá tirá-la daqui. ''_ - Ela falou, encarando Spencer.

_'' Mas.. eu sou a mãe dela de verdade. ''_ - Protestou Spencer, tentando imitar a minha mãe. A mulher o fitou, fazendo careta.

_'' É sério... vá embora logo, antes que eu te torne um paciente permanente daqui. '' _- Ela o ameaçou, fazendo Spencer arrelagar os olhos, assustado.

_'' Fuii... ''_ - Ele gritou, enquanto corria pra fora.

_'' Olha... senhora... a Sam já está bem. Deixa ela ir com a gente. ''_ - Pediu minha amiga. -_ '' Por favor... por mim. '' _- Ela tentou fazer do jeito dela, com aqueles olhos brilhando.

_'' Eu já disse não... agora é melhor irem logo, antes que eu chame a segurança. '' _

_'' Tudo bem... ''_ - Disse Carly. A mulher saiu e minha amiga me encarou. _'' E agora? O que vamos fazer? ''_

_'' Vocês vão embora... e na semana que vem, quando minha mãe voltar, ela me tira daqui. ''_

_'' Mas... não quero ir sem você. '' - _Falou Freddie, com uma carinha triste.

_'' Awn... eu sinto muito. Mas não dá pra eu sair, sem ser vista. '' _- Eu disse... ou será que dá? Hum...

_'' Ok... ''_ - Freddie bufou. _'' Mas eu venho te visitar, todos os dias. ''_ - Ele falou, sorrindo. Awn... que fofo. Fiquei olhando pra ele, com cara de boba. Eu não conseguia falar nada. Cara... isso é real? Está mesmo acontecendo? O Freddie... gosta de mim. _- '' Eu... tenho que ir. ''_ - Ele anunciou, me fazendo acordar dos meus pensamentos.

_'' Ah... tudo bem. ''_ - Falei.

_'' Mas... eu volto amanhã, prometo. ''_ - Ele disse, me abraçando.

_'' Eu vou esperar. ''_ - Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Freddie se separou de mim, pegando minhas mãos e me dando um beijo no rosto. Sorri completamente envergonhada.

Observei ele se juntar a Carly, e irem embora. Bufei triste, percebendo a besteira que eu fiz, vindo pra cá. Avisei a enfermeira que ficaria no meu quarto e corri pra lá.

( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )

Apesar de Sam não ter saído da Instituição para doentes mentais, eu estou feliz. Finalmente ela entendeu o que eu sinto por ela, e acho que agora sim, tudo vai melhorar. É uma pena que terei que esperar quase uma semana, para convidá-la para sair. Mas tudo bem... teremos a vida toda para ficarmos juntos.

_'' Aii que droga! Não passa nenhum táxi aqui. ''_ - Reclamou Carly.

_'' É... acho que teremos de ir andando mesmo, maninha. ''_ - Disse Spencer. -_ '' Espero que ninguém note que estou vestido de mulher. ''_ - Ele falou, olhando pra si.

_'' Ah... com certeza ninguém vai notar. '' _- Falei, irônico.

_'' Bom, vamos logo, então. '' _- Carly disse, indo na nossa frente. Ainda bem que não estamos tão longe do Bushwell.

_'' Hey! Esperem por mim. '' _- Ouvi a voz da... Sam? Olhei pra trás não vi ninguém. Ué... cade ela?- _'' Aqui em cima, Freddward. '' _- Ela falou, em cima do muro.

_'' Oh Meu Deus... Sam, cuidado. Está fazendo o que aí em cima? '' _- Eu gritei, me aproximando.

_'' Ué.. fugindo. Não acharam que eu ficaria aqui sem vocês, né? ''_ - Ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

_'' Mas.. como? Como conseguiu? '' _- Perguntou Carly, confusa.

_'' Assim que vocês saíram. Eu disse à enfermeira que voltaria pro meu quarto. Corri pra lá, peguei minhas coisas e pulei a janela. '' _- Explicou ela, como se fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo. Bom... pra ela isso é bem normal. Eu estava achando mesmo estranho, ela ficar presa em algum lugar.

_'' Ok... agora vamos logo, antes que Seattle inteira me veja assim. '' _- Ele disse apontando para suas roupas_. '' Eu ainda tenho dignidade, sabiam? '' _- Completou. Nós rimos. Sam jogou sua mochila no chão e Carly a pegou.

_'' Eu vou pular ''_ - Ela gritou, antes de se jogar em cima de mim. Caí batendo as costas no chão, com Sam em cima de mim, o que deixou meu corpo ainda mais dolorido.

_'' Aiii... ''_ - Berrei. Sam me encarou e por um segundo a dor pareceu sumir.

_'' Foi mal... '' _- Ela sussurrou.

_'' Vocês dois estão bem? '' _- Perguntou Carly, enquanto nos ajudava a levantar.

_'' Melhor impossível. ''_ - Dissemos unissonos. Sorri e Sam me retribuiu com um sorriso lindo. Suas bochechas rosadas a deixavam ainda mais bonita.

_'' Vamos? '' _- Perguntei, estendendo minha mão para Sam.

_'' Vamos. '' _- Disse, pegando minha mão. Carly percebeu que estava sozinha ali, e correu até Spencer, que estava uns passos á nossa frente.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. O dia já estava terminando em Seattle e as primeiras estrelas no céu, já começavam a aparecer. A lua ainda não estava completamente visivel pela quantidade de prédios na cidade.

_'' Então... ''_ - Eu comecei. -_ '' Quer... sair comigo... no sábado? '' _- Perguntei devagar, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

_'' É...sério? ''_ - Ela perguntou. Seus olhos nunca brilharam tanto, quanto agora.

_'' Cla...claro! '' _- Gaguejei. - _'' Quer dizer... se você quiser. ''_ - Ela sorriu.

_'' Eu quero. ''_ - Respondeu.

Senti o vento gelado bater em meu rosto. Abracei Sam pela cintura, puxando-a perto do meu corpo. Vi um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Continuamos caminhando calmamente, até o Bushwell. Mal posso esperar pelo nosso primeiro econtro no sábado. Espero que tudo dê certo.

O que eu posso dizer? Sam Puckett é uma garota imprevisível, nunca se sabe onde podemos encontrá-la. E mesmo sabendo do que ela é capaz, eu continuo me surpreendendo. Sei também que namora-lá, pode ser um pouco difícil, porque somos muito diferentes, mas ela me completa. Eu não sei explicar o que sinto como estou com ela. Ela me faz sorrir, ela me apoia, me bate, me põe mil e um apelidos maldosos, mas eu a amo. Eu amo Samantha Puckett. Hum... isso soa tão bem, não é? Eu gosto disso. E acho que ela também gosta... apesar de não dizer, seus olhos não mentem.

**The End...**


End file.
